<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>What is This Place? by Bookwormscififan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29736216">What is This Place?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookwormscififan/pseuds/Bookwormscififan'>Bookwormscififan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Unus Annus - Fandom, markiplier - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crossover, First Unus Annus fanfic, Gen, welcome to Markiplier Inc.</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:47:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>140</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29736216</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookwormscififan/pseuds/Bookwormscififan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Annus stumbles into Dark’s room, both egos are confused.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>What is This Place?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dark’s office was… dark, sure. It was a void. </p><p>But he’d never describe it as purgatory.</p><p>He looked up from senseless documents as a man stumbled into the office.</p><p> </p><p>A black and white spiral shrank behind said man, who was clad in a pristine white suit.</p><p>“Who are you?” Dark asked, standing.</p><p>“Wait… what is this place?”</p><p>“I asked you a question,” the demon stated, auras beginning to glow.</p><p>“Woah, hold on there. I’m Annus, and I was recording a video two seconds ago… is this purgatory?”</p><p> </p><p>Dark blinked, auras dimming.</p><p>“This is my office. It’s no purgatory. You mentioned recording a video?”</p><p>As ‘Annus’ nodded, Dark chuckled.</p><p>“Annus, correct? What did Mark create you for?”</p><p>“His Unus Annus channel with Ethan, I guess.”</p><p> </p><p>Dark sighed, sitting down and ignoring the argument in his head.</p><p>“Welcome to Iplier Inc., then.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading this awkward fic. I swear, any more UA fics I write will make more sense.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>